


Skin Deep

by Pyrasaur



Category: Elite Beat Agents
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: J meant well when he paused by the bathroom door. He really did.
Relationships: Chieftain/Missy
Kudos: 2





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the EBA Fanmeme on Livejournal: _Missy's first time. Anon can choose what this entails._

J meant well when he paused by the bathroom door. He really did. That yelp sounded like Missy, and hey, women's grooming got scary sometimes.

Then he heard a lower voice, murmuring wise: that couldn't be anyone but Chieftain. In the bathroom with Missy. _Oh._

Not that J was naïve or anything. They were a team; these things happened. He glanced around at the hallway, and found it empty, secluded, except for him. Everybody else was off on missions. J scratched his neck -- it was a surprise, that was all, he hadn't thought she'd ... with ...

Another glance, to one empty end of the hall and then the other. And with a gulp -- tidal-wave loud in his ears -- J leaned toward the door, and listened.

"Why'd you have to make it so _big_ , Chief," Missy whined.  
"It's the only size I've _got_. If we just get it over with--"  
"That's easy for you to say!"  
She sighed, tinny with the tile's acoustics.  
"Okay, okay. Just do it quick!"  
"If you really don't want to ..."

Did listening make J a pervert? It had to, but what if he-- What if they needed help, or ... something? He wasn't no certified expert but this didn't exactly sound like it was going well.

"It just _really really stings_ \--" and a rattle of cluttered bathroom things, like Missy flailed her hands. "--No, no, it's okay, go ahead."  
They paused.  
"It's just--" and her voice spiked high, "I'll get used to it!"

J chewed his lip. Which song would he even use? _Like A Virgin_?  
"Uhh ... guys?" he said. A tad belated, but he dragged knuckles up and quietly knocked. "E-Everythin' okay in there?"

Another clatter of bathroom paraphernalia.  
"Yep, it's fine, J!" Just like that, Missy sounded all sunshine and bubbles again. "Just trying out the whole leg waxing thing! Don't worry, Chief's an expert!"

Oh, waxing, that made-- J's jaw fell. "Expert? H-How--"

"Classified information."  
Boy, was that Chieftain's _shut up, J_ voice if he had ever heard it.

"Uhh ..." J said, backing up from the door and he _really didn't need mental images right now_ , "Right,okay! Just checkin'! Carry on!"  
See if he _ever_ , he promised himself, overheard a word of anything ever again.

Once J's fleeing footsteps faded away, Missy grinned. "Nice one, Chief, I think you broke his br--!"  
And it ripped off like the worst fiery Band-Aid in the history of _everything_ , she flailed and squawked and she should have _known_ Chieftain would do that.  
"GEEZ, Chief, that ..."

Missy tipped her head. The stinging was already gone and wow, was that bare stripe down her calf ever _shiny_. "... Wasn't so bad, actually."  
"It's mind over matter," he replied, tossing the cloth strip into the wastebasket. And then he shifted his crossed legs, and went back to stirring the little pot of wax goo like it was very serious business.  
Missy hugged her knee, and grinned even wider. "I mean, the first time we had sex was rougher than that!"

She got a _look_ for that, but it was totally worth it.


End file.
